Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus that when added to a typical four wheel all terrain vehicle is useful for transporting liquids. This is of value in fighting fires in relatively inaccessible areas such as forests and meadows.
2. Background Information
Transporting liquids such as, but not restricted to, water into off-road locations can be a problem for individuals, campers, and volunteer fire departments. Currently, many firefighters have to lug five gallon cans of water to fight fires in woodland locations. As volunteer fire fighters often tend to be middle aged, this is a problem area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,146, Brown, Dec. 19, 1995 addressed this in his invention, a Fire Fighting All Terrain Vehicle. However, Brown""s invention tends to be top heavy and might have stability problems negotiating some inclines.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome these and other shortcomings of existing liquid transport apparatuses.
The present invention is a low profile liquid transport apparatus which is attachable to the frame and structure of a typical four wheel all terrain vehicle, said vehicle typically referred to as a four wheel ATV. The liquid transport apparatus is directed to, but not restricted to, transporting water to, and dispersing water on, a fire at a location that is not easily accessible by conventional fire trucks. The transport apparatus can also be used to transport foam for fighting fires, or potable water for consumption purposes. The apparatus comprises a forward tank, a rear tank, hoses and fittings connecting said tanks, a check valve, a shut off valve, an electrically powered pump, a lever operated spray nozzle, a dispensing hose, a hose reel, and a support frame, said support frame supporting the hose reel, hose, electrically powered pump, and lights. Said support frame complements and is attachable to the typical four wheel ATV. Said tanks comprise equipment tie down rails, vent pipes, tank mounts, caps, and fenders. The rear tank attaches to the frame and structure of the ATV and wraps around a seat of the ATV. The front tank has a recess that complements the ATV gas tank and handlebars. The electrically operated pump is powered by the ATV""s battery. The tanks replace the original fenders, racks, and front lights of the ATV upon which the tanks are mounted. This results in a lower profile for the ATV liquid transport apparatus as installed on an ATV. As the support frame supporting the hose reel, hose, and pump is at the front of the ATV, at the bottom edge of the front tank, this also helps maintain a lower profile. A low profile for the ATV liquid transport apparatus is highly desirable for achieving a low center of gravity for the combination of said apparatus and an ATV upon which it is installed, so as to avoid stability problems in negotiating the inclines to be expected in rough terrain.